


bagpipes & glitter dealers

by orphan_account



Series: wedding speeches ft. drag queens & powerpoints [2]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Mr. Way, Glitter, Lots of glitter, M/M, Punk Mikey, Wedding, william beckett is a glitter dealer pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard enjoyed embarrassing Mikey greatly. He had a passion for talking about his little brother's scene phase, how awkward he was (and still is), his mishaps with technology, and the wedding speech at the Way-Wentz wedding was the best way to ever embarrass him. Mikey always had the best revenge too. So, really he should have never allowed Mikey to plan his wedding with Frank.</p><p>Especially after embarrassing him at the Way-Wentz wedding."</p><p>working title: 'elaborate revenge for saying unicorns didn't exist that one time when i was seven'</p>
            </blockquote>





	bagpipes & glitter dealers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingfrnk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingfrnk/gifts).



> friendly reminder that the punk mikey anon (me) is fucking cute mr. way trash.  
> [my tumblr](http://awkwardpunkdork.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ps be expecting a hella ton more cmw stuff from me

Gerard enjoyed embarrassing Mikey greatly. He had a passion for talking about his little brother's scene phase, how awkward he was (and still is), his mishaps with technology, and the wedding speech at the Way-Wentz wedding was the best way to ever embarrass him. Mikey always had the best revenge too. So, really he should have never allowed Mikey to plan his wedding with Frank.

Especially after embarrassing him at the Way-Wentz wedding.

\--

"But what if he leaves, Mikey? What if the love of my life leaves me at the altar? Then what?!"

Gerard had been freaking out for the past fifteen minutes now. He ranted to Mikey about all his worries. He knew Frank wouldn't loved him, but even Mikey had freaked out at his wedding. He had comforted his little brother that time, now he was being comforted by his little brother. This time it was Pete who responded with reassurance, "You're freaking out worse than I did. Plus, Frank loves you as much as I love Mikey which is a lot."

He honestly thought Pete was the best choice for his little brother ever as Mikey blushed slightly. The only downside to Pete was that he encouraged Mikey when he went for revenge. He remembered the prank the two had pulled on Brendon during the school wide prank war. It should've warned him off from embarrassing Mikey, but he loved embarrassing him since they were both little.

\--

Gerard was pretty close to throwing up as he waited to walk down the isle with his dad who was assuring him everything was fine again. Mikey had insisted on him to be the one to walk for some reason . The doors opened and he realized why Mikey wanted him specifically to walk down the isle. He stared at his old student Zack who gave a slight shrug before beginning to play the bagpipes which only made him think  _what the everloving fuck_. As he walked, he looked at Mikey who had a small smirk on his face. He saw that everybody was also covered in glitter. There was glitter everywhere. Not on him and Frank though when he let go of his dad, looking up at his future husband. Future husband. He felt sick again.

They made it through their vows, making everyone cry slightly at how sweet it was. He leaned in to kiss Frank and as soon as their lips touched, glitter started raining down on them.

Mikey always had the best revenge, but this one had to top freaking everything. He couldn't help thinking that the revenge wasn't over just yet either.

\--

Mikey's speech was the worst thing ever. Gerard hid his face with his hands. His face was as red as his hair by now. He could hear Pete wheezing for air by now with how hard he was laughing. Pretty much all of the guests we're doing the same thing. Mikey knew all of his embarrassing stories just like he knew all of Mikey's own. He really didn't know why his little brother decided to act out how he was around Frank before they started to date.

"Oh, Frank talked to me today! Frank had lunch with me today," Mikey mimicked his voice- and he did not sound like that at all, "No, Mikey, of course I don't like him, he's just my friend."

\--

He had mostly forgotten about Mikey's obviously not finished revenge. He was grinning at Frank, their hands laced together when he realized Andy said something to him. "I didn't hear. What did you say?" he asked.

"Are those drag queens that just showed up Rian, Alex, and Jack?" Andy repeated slowly like he doubted what he was seeing. Wait, when were there freaking drag queens at his wedding? he whipped his head to the right so fast it hurt and-

That was most definitely Rian, Alex, and Jack dressed in drag. He had a flashblack to their Halloween group costume as he stared with a hopefully blank expression. Mikey called for everyone's attention, saying the entertainment had finally arrived. He watched Patrick spit out his drink out of shock at the 'entertainment' and Hayley take out her phone slowly to take pictures. He heard that they were going to be singing with Zack playing bagpipes for them.

Gerard slowly put his face against the table covered in glitter, making a wounded noise because Michael James Way was a little shit as Frank rubbed his back in sympathy.

\--

After the 'entertainment' finished, he got up to dance with Frank and talk to a few others. He danced with most of his old students, but when William Beckett came to dance with him he looked guilty of something. 

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I kind of sold two pounds of glitter to your brother. I honestly didn't know he was going to do _this_ with it."

"What?"

"I work at a craft store and became a glitter dealer- it's a really long story. Mikey paid me three hundred to give him the glitter."

Well, on the bright side, at least the kid wasn't a drug dealer.

\--

Years later, Gerard found an old album. He picked it up, not remembering what exactly it was. The front was completely blank so there was no clues there. He opened to the first page and a grin appeared on his face. He flipped through, page after page.

It was the Way-Wentz and Way-Iero wedding photos. He saw pictures of Mikey blushing red as he gave his embarrassing speech. He saw pictures of drag queens Rian, Alex, and Jack. There was Zack playing the bagpipes. Patrick giving his speech at the Way-Wentz wedding as the guests were doubled over in the background. He relived every moment.

"What're smiling about, Daddy?" a familiar voice spoke as someone tugged at his shirt. He looked down at his little girl who stared up with curious eyes. He crouched down to her height, album clutched tightly in his right hand.

"Just wedding pictures, Helena. Wanna see them?"

"Yes! I wanna see Papa and you at your wedding!"

"It also has your Uncle Pete and Uncle Mikey getting married too."

"Really?! You have to show me now, Daddy! Please?"

"C'mon then, let's sit somewhere and look through."


End file.
